


На двоих

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Beaches, Demisexual!Keith, Demisexuality, Fluff, Holt-comfort, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Other, Shatt, asexual!Keith, asexual!pidge, just four people living happily in San-Remo and loving each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: В детстве Мэтт и Пидж обещали всё делить пополам, но любовь пополам не поделишь. (Или очередной Холт-комфорт о четверых героях, двое из которых асексуалы.)





	На двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Пидж – асексуалка и почти аромантична, Кит – асексуал (или демисексуал) и гоморомантик. Я давно хотел написать историю про асексуалов в отношениях с просексуалами, и тут она как-то сама собой получилась XD  
> Вы наверняка догадываетесь, что я опять слишком долго смотрел на арты Fate221, и вы правы, вот [тот арт](https://twitter.com/notfate221/status/1108789389323321346), который мне запал в душу ;)

Первое обещание, которое они дали друг другу – всё делить на двоих.  
Годы шли, и Мэтт не думал о том, что когда-нибудь это изменится. Что он не захочет делиться с сестрой тем, что занимает в его жизни так много места. Точнее, «кем».  
– Кэти, – начинает он, осторожно подбирая слова, – есть чувства, которые могут принадлежать только кому-то одному. Я не смогу разделить с тобой вообще всё.  
Широ спит, бережно накрытый сразу двумя пледами – его оранжевым и её зелёным. В комнате не настолько холодно, даже когда открыто окно, но Пидж всё повторяет за Мэттом.  
И, может быть, она сейчас выглядит точно так же, как сам Мэтт, когда сидит возле спящего Широ и часами смотрит в его лицо.  
– Всё мне не нужно, – тихо говорит она. Кто угодно бы сказал, что ей всего тринадцать, что это пройдет, что все девчонки влюбляются в друзей (и парней) своих старших братьев, но Мэтт слишком хорошо знает свою сестру. Она не просто девчонка, и это не пройдёт. Как не пройдёт и у него самого. – Хватит половины.  
Пидж невесомо проводит пальцами по подбородку Широ, приглаживает его волосы, и Мэтт отворачивается, позволяя ей это. Позволяя больше, чем должен бы.  
Она его сестра, и он обещал.

***

Они долго стоят рядом у открытого окна и смотрят на море. Из окна дедушкиной виллы виден пляж, где Широ и Кит бросают палку Бебе. Бебе без ума от обоих – как и дедушка.  
– Ты собираешься ему сказать? – спрашивает Мэтт.  
– Зачем? – Пидж коротко взглядывает на его обручальное кольцо.  
– Потому что так будет честнее.  
Сестра с глубоким вздохом закатывает глаза.  
– Честнее будет заключить с Китом фиктивный брак и никогда больше не поднимать тему.  
– Тебе так будет лучше? Или ему?  
– Ему плевать.  
– И тебе.  
– И мне.  
– Пидж. – Мэтт обнимает её лицо ладонями, поворачивает её к себе. Она так выросла, его маленькая сестрёнка. Стала ещё красивее к своим двадцати двум. – Тебе не нужно лгать. По крайней мере, мне. Или ему. Или Киту.  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? – Её лицо неподвижно в отблесках огня из камина, и глаз не видно за очками, которые она всё ещё носит, хотя давно могла бы перестать. – Что будет, если я скажу? Ты же знаешь Широ. Он почувствует себя виноватым, потому что я много для него значу, но он не может ответить на мои чувства, и…  
– Уверена, что не может?  
Пидж замолкает, наклоняет голову, и Мэтт видит за блестящими стёклами её мокрые ресницы.  
– Решай за себя одну, гений, – шепчет Мэтт и притягивает её к груди. – Может, не так уж хорошо ты его знаешь.

– Я должна была сказать.  
– Кэти, – Широ зовёт её по имени только в серьёзных случаях, и случай серьёзный, – я не могу принять твои чувства. Я вообще не уверен, что могу кого-то полюбить... как женщину.  
– Я догадываюсь, – усмехается Пидж. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня любил как женщину. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня любил как меня.  
– Как тебя я никогда не переставал тебя любить.  
– Вот и отлично. – Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Широ ловит её за руку.  
– Тогда что изменилось, Пидж?  
– Ничего. Ты всё ещё жених моего брата.  
– А ты – сестра моего жениха? – Широ всё ещё держит, и она прямо смотрит ему в глаза. – Тогда бы ты не пришла.  
– Поцелуй меня. – Её шёпот такой тихий, словно она боится бабочку спугнуть. – Можешь в щёку. Таким, как я, больше не нужно.  
Широ медленно очерчивает её лицо кончиками пальцев, бережно приподнимает её голову, наклоняется и целует. Он старается, чтобы поцелуй не был братским, но, если быть откровенным, братский поцелуй у него бы и не получился.  
Пидж обнимает его за талию – в отличие от Мэтта, который при каждой возможности виснет на шее, – и они целуются долго, едва-едва касаясь губами. По крайней мере, Широ кажется, что прошла целая вечность до момента, как Пидж осторожно отстраняется и уходит, с улыбкой бросив:  
– Повезло же ему.

***

– Что думаешь?  
В глубине души Мэтт немного боится услышать ответ, но Широ только пожимает плечами.  
– Конечно, я согласен. Мы с Пидж столько прошли вместе. Я не хотел бы разлучаться ни с кем из команды, да и дом принадлежит ей не меньше, чем тебе.  
– Широ. – Мэтт приподнимается на локте, смотрит ему в глаза, и Широ растерянно приподнимает брови. – Она не просто член команды, она моя сестра и…  
– И?  
– Она в тебя влюблена.  
– Разве я говорил, что это не взаимно?  
На пару ударов сердца Мэтт теряет дар речи.  
– Что? – хмурится Широ. – Не смотри на меня так, будто я трахал твою сестру.  
– А ты не…  
Широ подводит ему под нос свой киберкулак, и первый и последний раз в жизни это выглядит страшно.  
– Мэтт, – очень сдержанно говорит Широ, – во-первых, Пидж не считает такие отношения приемлемыми лично для себя. Во-вторых, все остальные причины не имеют значения, если она озвучила первую.  
– Вы это обсудили? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Мэтт.  
– В переписке.  
– Теперь верю.  
Широ закатывает глаза в точности как Пидж.

– Она вам не помешает? – спрашивает папа. Коробки уже собраны и погружены в шаттл, а в доме не одна пустая комната – две. Бебе скулит, не отходя ни на шаг, и Мэтт нервно чешет её за ушами.  
– Нет, да и мы ей вряд ли, – отшучивается Мэтт, – ты же её знаешь. Она может жить в любом месте, где есть электричество.  
Папа только кивает. Они все понимают. И деликатно молчат. Но Мэтт не верит, что родители могут его осуждать.  
– Всё собрали? – спрашивает Кит, активируя двигатель.  
– Даже себя, – фыркает Мэтт и садится рядом с ним, к панели второго пилота.  
На пассажирском сиденье Пидж придвигается к Широ, кладёт голову ему на плечо, и Широ обнимает её, расслабленно прикрыв глаза.  
Кит бросает на них нежный взгляд и включает двигатель. Мама и папа машут им, Бебе с лаем виляет хвостом.  
Мэтт уже скучает, но, к счастью, часть дома уезжает вместе с ним.

***

Поцелуи – единственное, что нравится всем.  
Уходя в лабораторию, Мэтт целует Пидж в лоб, Кита – в щёку, Широ – в губы (и чаще всего прощание затягивается, иногда на пару часов, если нет срочных дел, а они спасали мир не для того, чтобы срочные дела бывали чаще раза в месяц). Возвращаясь с утренней пробежки, Широ целует Кита в лоб, Пидж в губы, сладко дрыхнущего Мэтта – в затылок. Если Мэтт достаточно скоро просыпается, они идут в душ вдвоём и потом досыпают вместе.  
Иногда Мэтт краем глаза замечает, как Кит целует Пидж в кончик носа или в макушку.  
Иногда Кит целует Мэтта в висок или обнимает чуть дольше привычного, и совершенно не асексуальное сердце Мэтта начинает биться быстрее, чем прилично. Похоже, Кит в курсе. Похоже, ему нравится.  
Иногда Пидж выбирается из душа без полотенца или принимает солнечные ванны на веранде в малюсеньком купальнике. Её нагота возмущает только Мэтта, Кит и Широ предсказуемо не замечают – или делают вид, что не замечают. Когда Мэтт задаётся вопросом, что именно могло бы их взволновать, то не находит ответа.  
Иногда Широ на пару недель уезжает в Гарнизон давать консультации и помогать папе совершенствовать Атлас, и Мэтт лезет на стенку, если не уезжает с ним. Но когда Широ возвращается назад, первой ему на шею всегда прыгает Пидж. Мэтт ни разу не успел до неё.  
Никто не задаёт лишних вопросов. Даже Ромелль, звоня им с Алтеи, пошутила на тему свадьбы Пидж и Кита только один раз. Ханк взглядом пообещал ей серьёзный разговор, и больше вопросов не было. Хотя, пожалуй, Мэтт мог бы ответить, – если бы не боялся спугнуть магию.  
Но с переезда прошло почти полгода, а магия стала только сильнее.

***

– Поцелуй – не обязательно что-то сексуальное, – объясняет Широ, лёжа в шезлонге. Кит даёт им с Лэнсом по стакану с лимонадом и выходит, чмокнув Широ в губы. – Ещё один способ сказать кому-то, что он тебе дорог.  
– Или она. – Пидж проводит босой ногой по лодыжке Широ к колену, приподнимая штанину шорт, и Широ перехватывает её ступню.  
– Не думай, что я могу о тебе забыть.  
Они обмениваются нежными взглядами под хихиканье Мэтта, который сидит на перилах и потягивает лимонад через трубочку прямо из бутылки.  
– Честно говоря, – прокашливается Лэнс, – вы, ребята, выглядите пиздец как сексуально.  
– Ты просто испорчен своими дурацкими ромкомами, – дразнится Пидж. – Если кто-то кого-то трогает, это совершенно не значит…  
– Я бы оставил себя вдовцом, – хмыкает Мэтт. – Никто не смеет обижать мою маленькую асексуальную сестрёнку.  
– Мне двадцать три, Мэтт! Если я не смогу кого-то уделать врукопашную, я просто сяду в Зелёную!  
– Так вот, это не значит... – пытается договорить Широ, но вернувшийся Кит снова его целует и окончательно сбивает с мысли.  
– Но иногда значит, если ты не асексуал, – глумится Мэтт. Кит, сев рядом с ним, пожимает плечами и кладёт руку ему на бедро. – Посмотри на него, Лэнс, и представь, как нелегко мне живётся!  
– Когда меня достанет твоё нытьё, мы с Китом съедем на соседнюю виллу и будем целыми днями ходить по саду голые. – Пидж зловеще поправляет очки.  
– Звучит как план, – Мэтт играет бровями, и Пидж бросает в него корочкой от апельсина. Мэтт ловко уклоняется, корочка рикошетит в Кита, и Пидж тут же соскакивает со своего барного табурета.  
– Извини, – шепчет она, обнимая Кита за шею, ласково целует его в скулу, в шрам на щеке, и Кит ещё с минуту делает вид, что дуется, а потом обнимает в ответ. Лэнс ошарашенно смотрит на них, потом на Широ.  
– Асексуалы всегда себя так ведут? Можно, я тоже буду асексуалом, чтобы меня все целовали?  
– Боюсь, Ханк не обрадуется, – язвительно отвечает Мэтт и кидает в него виноградиной.

– Как так вышло?  
Кит трёт шрам на щеке, задумчиво глядя на тёмное море. В пологих волнах отражаются яркие звёзды, и лунная дорожка добегает почти до носков их сандалий.  
– Я хотел, – наконец говорит он и бросает в воду камушек. – Правда хотел попробовать. Паршиво понимать, что ты любишь кого-то, но тебе как бы… нечего предложить. Я всегда знал, что Широ не такой, как я. Пидж мне очень помогла тогда. Помогла принять себя, и признаться тоже, и… Если бы не она, я бы уже здесь не сидел.  
– И что ответил Широ? – тихо спрашивает Лэнс, когда пауза затягивается снова. Его мороз продирает по коже от этого разговора, но ему надо знать. Кит его друг, часть его жизни… его часть, и Лэнс переживает за него, всегда переживает.  
– Что любовь разная для всех, и я обязательно пойму, какая моя. – Губы Кита наконец трогает слабая улыбка. – Что я никому ничего не должен. Что он готов ради меня на всё, и его любовь ко мне не станет меньше только из-за того, что он никогда не сможет меня поцеловать.  
– Никогда? – Лэнс невольно хмыкает.  
– Пидж так часто целовала меня, что я привык, – смеётся Кит. – Потом и Мэтт меня приручил, как он любит говорить.  
– И тебя не заводит?  
– Заводит. Я просто не хочу заниматься сексом, вообще ни с кем, это всё. Сам знаю, что я ненормальный.  
– Кит.  
– Что?  
Лэнс обнимает его и прижимает к себе.  
– Ты не ненормальный, и не смей так говорить про моего друга Кита.

***

– Длинный день? – спрашивает Мэтт, с трудом поднимая голову. Кит кивает и идёт в ванную, по пути скидывая с себя пропылённую одежду. Мэтт снова задрёмывает – и вздрагивает всем телом, когда его трясут за плечо.  
– Можно, я с тобой лягу? – спрашивает Кит. Мэтт кивает и сдвигается к спинке дивана, давая ему место. Широ и Пидж уехали в Гарнизон, и ему тоже одиноко. – Если хочешь, я не против, чтобы ты меня обнимал.  
– Идёт, – сонно бормочет Мэтт и утыкается носом ему в затылок.

В разгар жары у них ломается кондиционер. Повозившись с настройками системы, Мэтт выясняет, что полетел один из процессоров.  
– Неудачник, – безжалостно припечатывает Пидж, когда Мэтт звонит ей, сыпля ругательствами, – мы с Широ возвращаемся через два дня, я привезу новый. Проверь, в порядке ли всё остальное.  
В порядке всё, кроме Мэтта, потому что Кит начинает ходить без одежды, не дожидаясь переезда на соседнюю виллу. Послав условности ко всем чертям, Мэтт тоже раздевается.  
Пидж права, он точно не выглядит сексуально, когда принимает странные позы на стуле перед монитором и грызёт стилус в ходе очередного мозгового штурма.

Умотавшийся за день Кит спит как убитый, и Мэтт во сне кладёт голову ему на спину. Ночи становятся прохладнее, но спать голыми они уже привыкли.  
Вероятно, именно поэтому у Широ такое сложное лицо, а Пидж подозрительно щурится.  
– Если ты его совратил, я тебя убью.  
От её свистящего шёпота Кит вскидывается – и заливается краской, встретившись взглядом с Широ.  
– Прости, – бормочет он, утыкаясь в подушку, – было жарко.  
– Не смущайте его, – ворчит Мэтт и машет рукой. – Пидж, ещё пять секунд – и я переворачиваюсь на спину.  
Пидж громко фыркает и выталкивает Широ из спальни.  
– Эй. – Мэтт легонько хлопает Кита по спине. – Не хочешь ничего сказать?  
Кит упрямо мотает головой, не отрываясь от подушки.  
– Они не могли подумать ничего, что тебя обидит, – твёрдо говорит Мэтт и целует его в затылок. – Я пойду поздороваюсь. Поспи ещё, если хочешь.  
– Я в душ, потом к вам, – говорит Кит, но не встаёт, пока Мэтт не выходит, прихватив с собой пижамные шорты.

– Ну так? – спрашивает Мэтт, усаживаясь по-турецки на смятой кровати и с удовольствием потягиваясь. – Что это было за лицо?  
Широ беспомощно смотрит в сторону ванной, но он давно усвоил, что от разговора с Холтами бегством не спасёшься.  
– Я соскучился, – неохотно признаётся он.  
– Я тоже. – Мэтт нежно гладит его по животу и наклоняется ниже. – Дальше?  
– …у меня богатая фантазия.  
Он настолько очаровательно розовеет, что Мэтт не в состоянии разозлиться.  
– Что именно ты представил?  
Широ требуется мужество, чтобы продолжить, и Мэтт его не торопит.  
– Кит мог бы на нас смотреть, – еле слышно признаётся Широ.  
– А Пидж?  
– Вряд ли ей понравится. И тебе.  
Мэтт обнимает его и целует в лоб.  
– Я могу взять разговор с Китом на себя.  
– Мэтт, – в глухом голосе Широ слышится мольба, – не доламывай меня окончательно.  
На этом месте он всё-таки удирает в душ и вместо обычных двух минут мокнет там едва ли не полчаса.

***

– Папа с мамой приезжают, – говорит Мэтт и со вздохом оглядывает веранду. Широ просматривает на планшете очередной отчёт, покачиваясь в гамаке и обнимая Пидж, которая во сне блаженно льнёт щекой к его плечу. – Пожалуй, кое-какие привычки придётся временно пересмотреть.  
– Например? – Кит заходит следом и целует его в плечо.  
– Например, эту, – усмехается Мэтт и отвечает ему поцелуем в губы.  
– Да, боюсь, у Колин появятся вопросы, – фыркает Широ и устало трёт переносицу. – Я почти забыл, что со стороны мы выглядим… странно.  
– Пока мы не выглядим странно для нас самих, всё хорошо, – тихо говорит Кит, опираясь на перила, и для того, кто любуется закатом над Сан-Ремо, его голос звучит слишком печально.

– Кит. Всё хорошо?  
Всё не хорошо, иначе Кит бы валялся на ковре с планшетом, или играл с Пидж в приставку, или гулял по берегу моря, слушая шум волн, а не сидел в спортзале, отдирая кровавый бинт от сбитых о боксёрскую грушу костяшек. Не дожидаясь ответа, Широ достаёт аптечку и садится на пол рядом с Китом, который очень старательно на него не смотрит.  
– Что-то хочешь сказать? – как бы между прочим спрашивает Широ, прикладывая к ранкам стерильный бинт, смоченный антисептиком.  
Кит молчит, позволяя наложить повязки, молчит, пока убирает аптечку, молчит, пока они с Широ идут на второй этаж, и только у дверей спальни трогает Широ за плечо.  
– Можно, я… – начинает он и осекается.  
– Можно, – спокойно отвечает Широ.  
Кит наклоняет его к себе и целует в губы.  
– Если Мэтт не будет против. Ты же… мы же так не договаривались.  
– Да заходите уже, хватит шептаться! – ворчит Мэтт из-за двери. Он валяется в постели с планшетом, и из одежды на нём только старая майка Широ, падающая с одного плеча. – Останешься у нас?  
– Я бы хотел, – кивает Кит и присаживается на край кровати. – Можно?  
– Я уже разрешил, – пожимает плечами Мэтт, – а Широ вообще не способен тебе хоть что-нибудь запретить. Только подушку себе принеси.  
– Я схожу, – говорит Широ, который не продвинулся дальше порога, и закрывает за собой дверь.  
– Когда ты разрешил, Широ здесь не было, – тихо продолжает Кит, глядя только на свои руки. – Я… я не хотел бы вам мешать, вы же…  
– Ты не помешаешь. – Мэтт откладывает планшет и встаёт на колени, чтобы стянуть с него футболку. – Не только асексуалы умеют просто спать.  
– Может, я не такой уж асексуал.  
Мэтт на мгновение замирает с его футболкой в руках.  
– И?  
– Просто «и»? – Кит оборачивается к нему, сверкнув глазами. – Ты ничего не хочешь спросить?  
– Кондиционер включить?  
Кит забирается на кровать и отворачивается к краю. Его трясёт, и Мэтт осторожно трогает его за плечо.  
– Если не хочешь, я не буду тебя обнимать.  
– Нет, – шепчет Кит, – обнимай. Пожалуйста.

Когда Широ возвращается с двумя подушками, они спят, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, и Мэтт во сне накрывает ладонью забинтованную руку Кита.

***

– Наконец-то! – Мэтт закидывает ноги на кофейный столик и блаженно растекается по креслу. – Мы свободны!  
– Мама даже не обратила внимания на то, что мы все постоянно целуем Широ, – фыркает Пидж и садится к Широ на колени. – И вообще, чего ты боялся? Что мама найдёт твою коллекцию вибраторов?  
– Не то чтобы она их искала… – пожимает плечами Широ.  
– Всех волновали только мои руки, – бурчит Кит. – Колин так сокрушалась, что вы увлечены друг другом и совсем обо мне забыли, что я чуть не признался…  
Он замолкает, и Пидж пристально смотрит ему в глаза.  
– В чём? – с интересом спрашивает она.  
– В том, что мы уделяем ему довольно много внимания, – усмехается Мэтт. – А ты что подумала?  
– Что пора снимать соседнюю виллу, вы плохо на него влияете! – Пидж обличающе тычет в Мэтта пальцем. – Мы будем разгуливать там голые и невинные, как первые люди в саду Эдема!  
– Надеюсь, в вашем саду Эдема есть яблоня. – Мэтт вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть, но в темноте, конечно, не видно ничего, кроме освещённых окон. – Для полного сходства.  
Пидж метит в него огрызком груши, но Широ отвлекает её поцелуем. Слава небесам, что у них есть Широ, иначе Пидж была бы невыносимее как минимум втрое.

***

Над ночным пляжем разносится весёлый хохот – Кит и Пидж играют в волейбол. Набегавшийся Мэтт валится на коврик, осыпая всё вокруг себя песком, и отбирает у Широ бутылку с соком.  
– Не хочешь присоединиться?  
Широ качает головой, глядя на них. Пидж ловит мяч, упавший в волны, брызгает на Кита водой, и тот гонится за ней, делая страшное лицо. Само собой, она в восторге.  
– Думал, она никогда не научится играть, – сентиментально вздыхает Мэтт, развалившись рядом с Широ. – Посылала меня к чёрту с игрушками, когда ещё не знала, что такое чёрт.  
– Я думал, Кит тоже никогда не научится, – усмехается Широ. Кит стремительно подбегает и хватает его за руку.  
– Давай со мной! Пидж устала, а я нет. – Он делает большие глаза, и Широ моментально меняет планы. Кит тащит его к воде, бросает ему мяч, и Широ отбивает левой – чтобы не жульничать. Они смеются, перекидываются подначками, и Мэтт тает, облизывая их взглядом.  
Пидж присаживается на место Широ и легонько пихает брата в плечо.  
– Любуешься?  
– А ты будто нет. – Мэтт сверкает улыбкой, и она отвечает тем же. – Только посмотри на них. Лев и волк. Потрясающие.  
– Да, – усмехается Пидж. – Потрясающие.  
Они всё делят на двоих, но каждый получает намного больше половины. Мэтт до сих пор не знает, как работает эта магия, но она определённо ему нравится.

_29 мая – 11 июня 2019_


End file.
